nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Abduction
Il fenomeno Abduction, è un termine nell'inglese americano per riferirsi ai contattati ufologici nel campo dei rapiti; ossia, a tutte quelle persone che ritengono di essere state rapite in alcun modo, di solito contro la propria volontà. E questa è, appunto, la principale caratteristica che li differenzia dai "contattati", o contattisti. Il rapimento alieno (meglio noto come abduction, termine inequivocabilmente ufologico) è il presunto rapimento di esseri umani da parte degli UFO, ritenuto un fenomeno reale da alcuni sostenitori dell'ufologia. Numerose persone in tutto il mondo avrebbero espresso la credenza di essere state rapite da esseri alieni, e condotte a bordo di veicoli spaziali o in luoghi difficilmente accessibili, come basi militari sotterranee, dove affermano di avere subito esami di tipo medico. Secondo le tesi pseudoscientifiche dei sostenitori delle teorie ufologiche e contattiste, questo tipo di "rapimenti" avrebbe scopi scientifici; ovvero, secondo loro, esseri di presunta origine extraterrestre avrebbero utilizzato delle cavie umane (o animali) per condurre degli esperimenti scientifici, di natura non meglio precisata. Secondo David Icke si tratterebbe di esperimenti genetici condotti con la complicità di militari terrestriDavid Icke, The Biggest Secret: The Book that Will Change the World, 1999.. Fenomeno Il fenomeno, detto anche incontro ravvicinato del IV tipo secondo la classificazione Hynek, è stato descritto da chi sostiene di averlo vissuto come un'esperienza sovente invasiva e traumatica che ha come incipit il Missing time, ossia un presunto blocco del tempo non dimostrato scientificamente . Secondo alcune testimonianze dei cosiddetti "rapiti", gli esseri di presunta origine extraterrestre cancellerebbero apparentemente la memoria dell'evento nel soggetto "rapito" per un periodo di tempo spesso prolungato. Secondo alcune correnti dell'ufologia, la stessa memoria dell'evento potrebbe essere recuperata attraverso sedute di ipnosi, con la programmazione neurolinguistica e l'analisi grafologica - tecniche che tra l'altro non sono considerate scientifiche in ambito psicologico. Tra gli stessi ufologi non mancano però gli scettici, i quali si chiedono come mai una razza progredita di alieni riesca a cancellare il ricordo del rapimento dalla memoria cosciente e non anche dal subconscio.Pier Giorgio Viberti, Incontri ravvicinati, Giunti, Firenze, 2010 Secondo alcuni psichiatri, ci sarebbe una spiegazione più semplice e razionale al "vuoto temporale", ed ai temi tipici raccontati dai presunti "rapiti": l'esperienza del rapimento potrebbe in realtà ricondursi a un vissuto traumatico del soggetto, a sua volta oggetto di rimozione, che in questo caso prenderebbe la forma dissociativa ed allucinatoria del c.d. "vuoto temporale". Il cosiddetto contattista si differenzia dall'abdotto perché i suoi contatti con i presunti alieni non avverrebbero in modo coatto ma consensuale e perché, molto spesso, egli si dichiara latore di un messaggio di rinnovamento per l'umanità. Casi principali di rapimento alieno nel mondo Rimane materia di dibattito quale sia stato il primo caso presunto di abduction. Raymond Bernard racconta che nel 1947 alcuni dischi volanti recanti svastiche avrebbero costretto l'ammiraglio Richard Evelyn Byrd, in volo sull'Antartide, ad atterrare in un'immensa area sotterranea abitata da esseri dall'accento tedesco simili ai cosiddetti "Nordici".Raymond Bernard, Il grande ignoto, Milano, Sugar, 1972. Risalirebbe al 1953 il rapimento di due elettricisti (Karl Hunrath e Wilbur Wilkinson) scomparsi durante un volo sui cieli della CaliforniaHarold T. Wilkins, Flying Saucers Uncensored. Sarebbe avvenuto invece nel 1957 in Brasile, nello stato di Minas Gerais, il famoso caso del contadino Antonio Villas BoasCláudio Tsuyoshi, Caso Vilas-Boas, 50 anos depois, Rivista Ufo, Campo Grande: Mythos Editora, anno 24, no 137, dic. 2007, p. 30-37. Nello stesso anno Reinhold O. Schmidt sarebbe stato prelevato nel Nebraska e portato in una base aliena articaReinhold O. Schmidt, The Kearney incident and to the Arctic in a spacecraft, Hollywood, 1958. Ma secondo alcuni ufologi, i primi "abdotti" della storia sarebbero stati i coniugi Hill, che sarebbero stati rapiti mentre tornavano da un viaggio in Canada la notte fra il 19 e il 20 settembre 1961John Fuller, Prigionieri di un UFO, Armenia 1974. Si noti che in un'enciclopedia del paranormale è riportato che, durante una regressione ipnotica, Barney Hill avrebbe definito "nazista" uno dei suoi presunti rapitori''Mysteries of Mind Space & Time'', 1992, H S Stuttman Co. John Fuller scrive un libro sul caso Hill, inserendo le testimonianze ottenute grazie alla cosiddetta "ipnosi regressiva".Alessandro Sacripanti: UFO: il fenomeno dei dischi volanti Un altro famoso caso di presunto rapimento alieno è avvenuto nel 1973 a Pascagoula in Mississipi ed ha riguardato due operai, Charles Hickson e Calvin Parker.Clark, Jerome, The UFO Book: Encyclopedia of the Extraterrestrial; Visible Ink Press, 1998. Travis Walton: autenticato dalla macchina della verità Tra i casi più celebri vi è il presunto rapimento del taglialegna Travis Walton: dalla sua esperienza e dalle testimonianze raccolte è stato tratto anche il noto film di fantascienza Bagliori nel buio (Fire in the sky). Il 5 novembre 1975 sette taglialegna di Snowflake nell'Arizona (USA), tornando verso le loro case con il camion, avrebbero visto una "strana" luce discoidale nel bosco. Travis Walton, che era tra loro, avvicinatosi, sarebbe stato colpito da un raggio di luce, mentre i suoi compagni fuggivano dalla paura. Walton riapparve solo dopo cinque giorni, in stato confusionale, raccontando di essersi svegliato all'interno di una strana cella metallica disteso su un tavolo operatorio, e attorno a tre esseri alti circa un metro; avrebbe cercato di scappare, ma sarebbe stato afferrato da "strani esseri" più alti, che dopo avergli sistemato una maschera sul viso, lo avrebbero riaddormentato. Avrebbe sentito gli esseri dire che non volevano fargli del male, solo studiare "gli strani esseri del pianeta", in perfetta lingua ingleseJenny Randles e Peter Houghe; The Complete Book of UFOs: An Investigation into Alien Contact and Encounters; Sterling Publishing Co, Inc, 1994. Travis Walton e i suoi compagni (che erano sotto indagine per il suo presunto omicidio) vennero sottoposti all'esame poligrafico noto come "macchina della verità", che superarono soddisfacentemente, dando agli investigatori l'impressione generale di trovarsi davanti ad una storia vera. La qualità delle indagini e della storia (benché non siano disponibili foto o tracciati radar) permette d'inquadrare l'evento nell'ambito dell'ufologia scientifica. Linda Cortile Napolitano Negli anni ottanta il ricercatore ufologo Budd Hopkins scrive alcuni libri che riportano numerose storie di statunitensi legate ad esperienze di abduction. Uno dei casi più noti descritti da Hopkins riguarda Linda Cortile Napolitano e vedrebbe come testimone un'importante figura della politica internazionaleBudd Hopkins, Witnessed : True Story of the Brooklyn Bridge Abduction, Londra, Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, 1997, che molti identificano in Javier Pérez de Cuéllar; sul caso esistono però diversi dubbiThe Linda Cortile UFO Abduction- A Critique of the Case. Whitley Strieber scrive una sua biografia personale riguardante il suo rapimento, da cui è stato tratto il film Communion. Anche in questi casi si sono usate tecniche di ipnosi regressiva. Casi italiani In Italia l'episodio più noto di presunto rapimento alieno, per quanto controverso, è quello dell'ex metronotte genovese Fortunato Zanfretta. Piuttosto noti anche i casi di Maurizio Cavallo e del genovese Valerio LonziEntrambi, come lo stesso Zanfretta, hanno raccontato le storie dei propri presunti rapimenti alla trasmissione Il bivio di Italia1.. Cavallo descrive gli alieni che lo avrebbero rapito come amichevoli e animati da nobili intenzioni, ma, paradossalmente, nel contempo, definisce la sua come un'esperienza drammatica e sofferta a causa di ciò di cui sarebbe stato reso consapevole a partire dal 1981, anno in cui sarebbe stato abdotto per la prima volta e portato in una base aliena sotterranea in Amazzonia. Cavallo sostiene anche che la razza dei suoi rapitori sarebbe estremamente simile alla specie umana, tanto che essi vivrebbero tra di noi a nostra insaputa e svolgerebbero mestieri molto comuni.Maurizio Cavallo, Oltre il Cielo, Verdechiaro Edizioni, 2007 Valerio Lonzi Valerio Lonzi fu sottoposto a varie sedute di ipnosi regressiva, da cui sarebbe emerso che sarebbe stato rapito nel 1973, all'età di 15 anni; egli non ha un ricordo diretto dei presunti alieni, ma solo di alcune sfere luminose fluttuanti nell'aria e molto veloci. Dall'ipnosi regressiva sarebbe emerso un primo rapimento nel 1973, all'età di 15 anni. Gli indizi che fanno ipotizzare l'abduction sono: un missing time di un'ora, alcune cicatrici della lunghezza di 20 cm, cicatrici che secondo alcuni medici sarebbero dovute ad un intervento chirurgico a cui Lonzi non si sarebbe mai sottoposto, e il racconto che, sotto ipnosi regressiva, lo stesso Lonzi rese a Corrado Malanga; secondo tale racconto, sarebbe stato prelevato da un gruppo di alieni grigi, che lo avrebbe portato contro la sua volontà a bordo di un UFO. Lì avrebbero avuto luogo gli esperimenti medici che caratterizzano molte delle esperienze di questo tipo. Secondo Malanga le cicatrici sono dovute all'inserimento di "impianti sottocutanei". Federico Bellini Negli ultimi anni è diventato molto noto il caso del musicista toscano Federico Bellini, che è stato studiato da Corrado Malanga. Segni Cicatrici, impianti e altre "evidenze" Secondo alcuni sostenitori del movimento ufologico/contattista, esisterebbero dei cosiddetti "impianti" (definiti anche microimpianti) estratti dal corpo dei soggetti che sostengono di essere stati rapitiRoger K. Leir, The Aliens and the Scalpel: Scientific Proof of Extraterrestrial Implants in Humans, Book Tree, 2005.. Uno di questi impianti sarebbe stato estratto dal corpo del cittadino statunitense Tim Cullen per opera del chirurgo Roger Leir; si tratterebbe di un oggetto dotato di un nucleo metallico, è coperto da una membrana rosso-marrone dotata di molti recettori connessi alle terminazioni nervose, misurante 7 cm di lunghezza per 4 di larghezza. Sarebbe stato innestato nel corpo di Cullen in occasione di un incontro ravvicinato con un UFO dal diametro di 30 metri che egli stesso avrebbe avuto nel corso del 1978. Scienziati studiosi di abduction in ufologia Negli Stati Uniti Michael Jacobs David Michael Jacobs, professore di storia alla Temple University, fu il primo a mettere in relazione con i progetti degli alieni le esperienze subite dai rapiti, sostenendo che gli alieni perseguissero un progetto ben preciso, esponendosi così alle critiche della comunità accademica americanaDavid Michael Jacobs, UFOs and the Search for Scientific Legitimacy, in The Occult in America: New Historical Perspectives, Howard Kerr and Charles Crow, 1983. John Mack John Edward Mack era un docente di psichiatria della Harvard University. Ha ricevuto anche il Premio Pulitzer per aver scritto gli articoli più interessanti e coraggiosi in quell'anno. Nelle sue ricerche sottolinea l'aspetto positivo del fenomeno delle abduction. John Mack; "Rapiti", Edizione Oscar Mondadori, prefazione di Roberto Pinotti) UFOFORUM.IT 2097 Mack sostenne le idee di Jacobs sui rapimenti alieni Secret Life: Firsthand, Documented Accounts of UFO Abductions, ma anche lui si attirò le critiche della comunità accademica, per cui nel 1993 fu insignito del Premio Ig Nobel insieme a Jacobs. Karla Turner Karla Turner "Rapite dagli UFO", Edizioni Mediterranee, Roma 1997 In Italia Corrado Malanga Corrado Malanga, professore associato di chimica organica all'Università di Pisa, è ritenuto il maggiore esperto italiano nell'approfondimento dell'esperienza psichica inconscia degli addotti italiani, grazie a procedure di ipnosi regressiva. Corrado Malanga; "Gli UFO nella mente: interferenze aliene" (Bompiani, Milano 1998) Roberto Pinotti Roberto Pinotti, sociologo laureato a Firenze, presidente del Centro Ufologico Nazionale è ritenuto il maggiore esperto italiano sulla fenomenologia riguardante gli UFO (anche per i suoi collegamenti con i militari), e di conseguenza lo si ritiene competente anche sul problema abduction e alieni. Parere della maggioranza della comunità scientifica Dal punto di vista scientifico, dunque, non vi è alcuna prova che questi "rapimenti" siano realmente avvenuti. Solitamente la comunità imputa il fenomeno (cioè la convinzione di essere stati rapiti da creature aliene) ad altre cause, generalmente di tipo psicologico . Parere della comunità scientifica La comunità scientifica costituisce de facto il più grande detrattore del fenomeno delle abduction, sostenendo l'impossibilità di verificare se le testimonianze di adduzione abbiano un riscontro reale oppure immaginario. Dal punto di vista scientifico, dunque, non vi è alcuna prova che questi "rapimenti" siano realmente avvenuti. Solitamente la comunità accademica imputa il fenomeno (cioè la convinzione di essere stati rapiti da intelligenze extraterrestri) ad altre cause, generalmente di tipo psicologico(autosuggestione, confusione nel bambino tra sogno e realtà, stati sognanti) e biochimico. In alcuni casi si riscontrano elementi appartenenti alla psicopatologia: deliri, narcisismo, demenze, depressione, sindrome bipolare. Alcuni "rapimenti" potrebbero essere spiegati con la paralisi nel sonno, altri con la creazione di falsi ricordi in un contesto di credenze già deliranti, altri ancora come illusioni ipnagogiche e allucinazioni ipnopompiche, altri, infine, come elaborate allucinazioni indotte dall'interazione elettromagnetica tra particolari fonti di energia elettrica e il complesso sistema neuro-elettrico del cervello umano. Effettivamente la difficoltà nell'accettare per reali questi eventi sta tanto nelle tecniche quanto nella metodologia usate per identificarli. L'ipnosi regressiva, che nella teoria dei rapimenti alieni dovrebbe fornire la prova conclusiva dell'esistenza del rapimento stesso, per la quasi totalità degli scienziati non ha validità epistemica, perché può dimostrare, in linea di massima, che il soggetto non mente, ma non può determinare se si è trattato di un'esperienza reale o immaginariaNotiziario UFO. Anche la programmazione neurolinguistica è attualmente oggetto di molte critiche, sotto il profilo epistemologico, nell'ambito della psicologia ufficiale. Frederick Malmstrom, psicologo, sostiene che le descrizioni delle facce degli alieni riferite dalle persone che sostengono di essere state vittime di rapimenti sono molto simili al modo in cui un neonato vede il volto della madreClose encounters of the facial Kind. Quest'immagine resterebbe fissata nel subconscio e riemergerebbe nella fase di dormiveglia, in cui viene riferita la maggior parte delle sperienze di rapimento alieno, o anche durante la regressione ipnotica. Alvin Lawson, professore di letteratura inglese alla California State University, ha condotto una ricerca sui rapimenti alieni insieme al medico William Mc Call, nel corso della quale un gruppo di volontari è stato sottoposto ad ipnosi regressiva ed invitato sotto ipnosi ad immaginare un rapimento alieno. Le descrizioni dei rapimenti immaginari sono state molto simili a quelle di persone che ritengono di essere state rapite realmente. Lawson ha ipotizzato che le sensazioni legate al trauma della nascita affiorino durante l'ipnosi regressiva e vengano usate per costruire la storia di un rapimento alieno non avvenuto nella realtàAlvin H. Lawson, Birth Trauma Imagery in CE-III Narratives:A Testable Hypothesis for the origin of Fallacious Abduction Reports, Proceeding of the International UPIAR Colloquium of Human Sciences and UFO Phenomena, Salzburg, July 1982. Note Voci correlate * Alieni * Extraterrestri * Movimento raeliano * Ufologia * Ufologia militare * Ufologia scientifica * Viaggiatori extratemporali Collegamenti esterni * UFOFORUM.IT: Il Discorso Abduction Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Psicologia esoterica Categoria:Contattisti